1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to starter circuits for fluorescent lamps and more particularly to a method and apparatus for starting, flashing and dimming fluorescent lamps to provide signaling features for gaming devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Gaming devices such as slot machines typically utilize fluorescent lamp fixtures to illuminate decorative glass panels. Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional slot machine is shown generally at 10. The slot machine 10 includes a twin-bulb fluorescent light fixture 12 having two fluorescent bulbs 14 and 16. Another fixture 18 has a single fluorescent bulb 20. Fixtures 12 and 18 are only used for passive illumination of decorative glass such as panel 32.
As new gaming techniques have been developed, special bonus controllers have been added to new and existing gaming devices, and additional light fixtures have been added to signal special promotional events such as enhanced bonuses. Referring again to FIG. 1, a dedicated light fixture 22 mounted on the top of the slot machine is used to signal special events by illuminating light segments 24, 26, 28, and 30.
A problem with this type of dedicated light fixture is that it adds cost and complexity to the machine when it is manufactured. Further, many gaming devices have been, and continue to be, manufactured for conventional operation only, and thus, only have fluorescent illumination fixtures. In order to support special promotional operation, the machines must be upgraded with additional signaling light fixtures. However, retrofitting existing gaming devices with special signaling light fixtures is expensive and time consuming.
Accordingly, a need remains for a less expensive technique for signaling promotional operation of gaming devices.